To prevent shower water and spray from escaping the area of a bathtub shower enclosure or shower stall, both often referred to below as a "shower stall" or as a "stall" for short, it is a common pratice to suspend a shower curtain downward from hooks that are slidably attached about a shower curtain support rod which bounds the outward opening of a stall from above. Shower areas are formed in various geometric configurations, for example, the three walls bounding three sides of a rectangular shower stall or bathtub, or the two walls forming a corner shower stall or bathtub.
A shortcoming of many shower curtain arrangements is that the curtain fails to produce a sufficiently tight barrier or seal against escaping water and water spray at the corners of the stall area where the edge of the curtain meets the stall walls at the ends of the standard supporting rods. Because of this failure to sufficiently seal the stall, water escapes the stall area wetting the surrounding floor and walls. This escaping water may cause damage or create unsafe slippery or unsanitary conditions. Removing this water by mopping it up or employing other means is inconvenient, time consuming and is not always completely successful. Various devices and attachments have been proposed for solving this problem with varying degrees of success. In many cases these devices and attachments tend to be both elaborate, complicated, expensive and/or hard to install thus tending to discourage their use. In some instances, in order to employ certain of these devices the replacement of the standard shower curtain rods is required adding to the expense and increasing the difficulty of installation.